


Fresh Meat

by Churbooseanon



Series: For Every Action, A Reaction [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven new bodies, and York’s eyes are glued to one. The question is how much North cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Meat

It's a set of seven, and yet York can't take his eyes off one.

“He looks greener than grass on Darith,” York mused as his eyes followed the steel and yellow clad Freelancer.

North chuckled, a low sound that send shivers up York's spine. It was almost enough to make him slam the taller man against the wall and start pulling pieces of armor off of him.

“You're kidding,” North said after the chuckle. “He's doesn't look that bad. Besides, he made it this far.”

“Nope, grass on Darith,” York insisted, his eyes still glued to the young looking man with a wide smile and soft gray eyes and feathery blond-brown hair that spikes up all the way around and looks wispy like North's but maybe even more. 

“You know that Darith's grass has a three day lifecycle, right?” North asked, following York's eyes to the table where the seven beta group Freelancers sat together. 

“My point exactly. Looks like a kid,” York continued, studying the group to hide the fact that his attention was riveted on the youngest among them. 

“I hate to beat a dead horse here, York, but he made it through the Freelancer prelims, just like us. Hell, I hear he's pretty close to top of his group, after that Wyoming character.”

“And according to F.I.L.S.S. Wyoming's a sniper, not a close range fighter like Washington,” Utah helpfully provided, completely missing the undercurrent between his two friends. “Can't wait to see how he holds up on our side.”

“I expect they're going to start putting all of us through the paces to let us figure out the new pecking order,” North agreed, meeting York's eyes across the table. “I imagine you're going to be taking the brunt of it for a while.”

“Yeah, nothing like trying to prove that the poor little locksmith can kick asses,” York agreed into his mug of coffee, a wide grin spreading over his face. “But if they've got a new sniper...”

“We'll see what we see,” North chuckled before turning his attention to Utah. “So, since you were talking to F.I.L.S.S., would you mind giving us the low-down on what else you learned?”

* * * * * *

They give Washington the locker behind his, the one that Georgia had used until... what had happened to him. Part of him wanted to bang his head into his locker door, to curse his luck. The absolute last thing he needed was the distraction that Washington was presenting behind him, stripping out of his armor and carefully stowing it in his armor locker. Everything in York was working so hard to focus on his own armor and not the fact that he could hear the tell-tale satin on skin sound that came with someone peeling off their undersuit. York wanted to groan at the very idea of that creamy pale skin he'd seen on Washington's neck being uncovered everywhere else before the shower Washington was headed for. 

Washington was flexible, that was the worst part. The only reason York was even in the locker room at the moment was because he had just gotten out of a sparring session with the other Freelancer. It had been him that the Director had called on to test out Washington's ability to handle a hand-to-hand fight. Why, dear god, couldn't they have picked Carolina for that run through? 

“Hey, you okay back there? I didn't knock anything loose in your head, did I?” Washington asked, a chuckle filling his voice. It was a friendly sort of teasing, and it only made it worse. He wanted to be able to come back with easy jokes, with friendly, welcoming things and to get this guy in his circle of friends. But he couldn't, wouldn't, because there was North. 

Shit, how was he such a fucking asshole to his boyfriend?

“Perfectly fine. Takes a lot more than that to knock my screws loose,” York came back, returning to his own armor removal.

“Okay. Well, see you around.”

With that Washington was walking off toward the shower stalls and York found himself slamming his fist into the door of his armor locker, cursing himself under his breath.

“Relax, it's not that bad.”

North's voice at his side only made it worse, and York buried his head in his hands to groan. There was a moment of stillness as he listened to the shower turn on a distance away. Then a hand was on his shoulder, turning his attention to North. The larger Freelancer moved as York looked up so that he could sit next to York on the bench, a soft smile on his lips.

“I... Shit North, I'm just...”

“I understand,” North said, and York trembled because North's mouth was so close to his ear, and his voice was so low and god it was sending another one of those tremors down his spine. It wasn't fair for North to do that, his lover knew just how sensitive his ears were. 

“I shouldn't... We're...”

“I don't mind you looking,” North continued, his voice still low and warm and doing the worst things to York's groin. Except then there was North's lips brushing the line of his jaw, which was even worse. “Or touching.” Fingers were brushing down the spinal seal of his undersuit. “Or thinking.” 

Oh god was he thinking. About North's mouth. About North's fingers. About the quiet gasps and moans North was prone to when York had a chance to pin him down and use his tongue. About how badly he wanted to be pressed up against the lockers right now with North's strong fingers peeling him out of his suit.

“Or anything else. Provided you share.”

York's eyes snapped open at that, and he whirled to look at North. There was a self-satisfaction on that face, a twinkle in those eyes that he hadn't seen before, and for the briefest of moments the soft pink of a tongue flashing out to wet North's lips.

“You're... Serious,” York whispered, trying to hide the way his breath hitched. 

“Very,” North agreed. “If you can bait him...”

York let his gaze dart around, and when he found no sign of any other Freelancers, and only heard Washington's shower running, he stole a kiss. “Best. Boyfriend. Ever.”

“And if you scare him away, if you make him uncomfortable, or if you fuck up team dynamics by freaking him out, you're going without for a month.”

“Worth it,” York promised, giving North another kiss. “I'll be the master of subtlety.”

“So completely different from how you were with me,” North chuckled, and that sound was so low, so rich, that York almost moaned to hear it. “You're free to think about it as much as you want. But just so you know... I'm going to be in my room in about ten minutes, and I'll be thinking. Whether you're there or not to help is entirely up to you.”

York was certain he'd never changed into his civvies so fast in his life.

* * * * * *

“Tell me what you're going to do to him,” North demanded when the door slid shut behind York. If the earlier teasing hadn't been enough, that alone would have been, and York pushed North down onto his bed without hesitation.

“I'd rather show you,” York purred before seizing North's lips, his hands immediately going under the edge of North's shirt. 

“Yeah,” North gasped out when York pulled away and rolled the shirt up North's long chest. “But I want to hear you tell me. Use your words, York. You're a bit boy.”

“Do you have any fucking idea how hot you are right now?”

“A rough idea,” North chuckled, and the noise went straight to York's crotch all over again. “I haven't seen you this bothered since...”

The comment was cut off by another kiss, this one shorter, before York let his lips trail up North's jaw. Almost immediately North's fingers came up and were gripping his hair, and York smiled.

“I don't think I'm going to let him do that,” York whispered against the point where North's jaw met his neck, and he pulled North's hands free of his hair and instead pinned them down on the bed by the wrists. Almost immediately North squirmed a little under him, as loud of a protest as he knew he'd ever get. North was so self-controlled, so restrained, and York couldn't help but hope that Washington wouldn't be the same. That Washington would be as noisy in bed as he had been when they'd been fighting. 

“Very controlling of you,” North mumbled, tilting his head to the side to give York's lips better access. “Not your usual.”

“You told me you aren't to be conquered,” York laughed before gently running his teeth down North's collar bone. Another little squirm. He hoped the new kid moved more, bucked into him and tried to grind his hips up against York's while he pinned him down. 

“Worshiped,” North confirmed as York kissed a hot trail down his chest. “You haven't let me down yet. Are you going to worship him?”

“Yes, but differently,” York laughed before biting down lightly on North's nipple, toying it between his teeth for a few moments before pulling back. “I'm going to make him beg, North. Listen to him whimper and moan and beg.”

“Show me.”

York carefully let his hands come off from around North's wrists, and he smiled widely when North didn't move at all. No, the other man just stayed there as if restrained, just like York wanted Washington stretched out. “You'll hold him for me?”

“If you want,” North agreed. “But are you going to ask him about that?”

York rolled his eyes and moved his hands to North's chest, letting them slide down the expanse of skin as he shuffled backward on the bed, his kisses drawing closer and closer to the boundary of North's boxers. Almost on cue North bucked up against him, York's teeth finding the spot just above North's hip bone that drove him wild. That, he knew, he wouldn't do to Washington. No, the chances of Washington being sensitive in the same places was ridiculously small. And there wouldn't be as much of Washington either, considering North had about half a foot on the new Freelancer. So after a moment of worrying the spot just to hear that sexy little breathy moan North did, York let himself stray into his real area of attention. 

“York,” North gasped when York pulled his boxers down in one swift movement and then licked the tip of the erection he was presented with. “Fuck...”

“No where near yet,” York chuckled before moving his hands to hold North's hips down. That earned him a hiss in anticipation, which he didn't disappoint considering how quickly he wrapped his mouth around North. He closed his eyes as he did, letting his tongue skirt the edges of his lover's erection, all the while imagining something different. Imagining a body that smelled more of talc than gunpowder. Imagining hips wider than the ones he was pinning down. A voice that was a bit higher, that hitched whenever York pulled back to cover just the tip and let his tongue flick over the slit, letting the saltiness of North fill his senses for just a moment. 

“Shit, if you tease him this much...” North sighed in that shuddering way he did that made York want to groan. Still, the words didn't match the situation and York removed himself from North, earning a hiss of annoyance. 

“Now now, I'm supposed to be showing you what I'm going to do to Washington. And I don't intend to leave him capable of coherent speech. You've really got to play the role.”

“Shut up and go back to work, tease,” North chided him, and smile in place York freed a hand so he could gently trail his fingers up the inside of North's thighs. That earned him another squirm, one his mind played out as more pronounced. 

“My pleasure,” he said at last, taking the tip of North's erection back in his mouth and swirling it with his tongue. Almost immediately he pulled back once more, instead wrapping his hand firmly around North. A single, quick pump earned him the low groan and lifting of hips he knew so well from North. 

Which was, of course, where he lost it. One hand wrapped around North he moved back up the bed, slamming their lips together and letting the fingers of his free hand bury themselves in North's hair. North read the signal immediately, like he always did, and his hands broke away from their non-existent restraint, one wrapping around York's back to hold him closer, the other fumbling its way down the sweatpants York always wore and gripping him firmly. Then it was his turn to moan, this time into North's mouth, as he felt North start to pump him, setting the same frantic pace York had fallen into.

“No patience,” North gasped between kisses. “Gotta teach you stamina.”

“Shut up,” York hissed as North's teeth seized on his ear and gently worried it. 

“No where near enough stamina for Project Freelancer,” North continued around his teasing at their hands picked up the pace. 

“Hate you,” York gasped as North rolled them both and pinned him to the bed. “So much.”

“What happened to best boyfriend?” North chuckled as his hand released York, moving instead to tug his pants off. York just let him. It wasn't like North to be so forceful, but this was hardly a normal situation. 

“Still that too.”

York felt his hand knocked away from North's erection and didn't question it when he felt the pressure and heat of North's erection against his own instead. Almost immediately North's hand was there, wrapped around both of them, and moving with tantalizing slowness. 

“Fuck.”

“I thought you'd tease him more before that,” North laughed, his lips latching on to York's collar bone. “Tell you what. You be Washington, I'll be you.”

“Fuck y...” York moaned as North picked up speed, couldn't help himself when his hips bucked up into North's grip. The mixture of sensations, the excitement, a day full of frustration staring after Washington built up too soon, and when he tried to gasp out a warning he found North's lips on his instead. 

It was enough, the soft and demanding press of North's warm lips on his own, to push York over the edge he'd been teetering on, and he let his nails dig into North's shoulders—when had his hands even gotten there—as he keened into the kiss and his body jerked frantically. North, maddeningly, kept his pace steady as he milked York's orgasm, and then with a shuddering sigh there a new burst of heat on his stomach.

“Fuck,” North groaned, his body arching slightly as York watched through his eyelashes. There was nothing quite so beautiful as North's face in orgasm. The way his eyelids fluttered, the slight parting of his lips, the tilt of his head, it was always enough to push York over if he hadn't already come. 

“Hope to do more to him,” York chuckled as North collapsed next to him. “Lots more teasing. You're gonna have to keep me focused.”

“I'll try,” North whispered, pressing his lips to York's neck and panting to catch his breath. “But if you're that focused on him, well... I might get jealous.”

“Not gonna leave you hanging,” York promised, too tired to care about the mess on his stomach. “Besides... You want him too. You're looking forward to this. So tell me... What do you want to do to him?”

He felt the smile against his skin as much as heard it in North's voice. “Listen and watch him while you do your work.”

Best.

Boyfriend.

Ever.


End file.
